Overnight
by fuzzywuzzy123
Summary: Quinn is still in love with Sam. There's a seniors overnight at the school. Quinn plans to win him back at the overnight. Better than it sounds because I suck at summaries.


_**This takes place after New York (2x22) in the beginning of senior year**_

Quinn POV

I walked over to the bench Rachel sat on and sat down next to her. "Rachel, how did you win Finn back?" I asked her. She got a really confused look on her face. I laughed. "I'm not trying to steal Finn away. I want an old boyfriend back and I need your advice to get him back"

"I think Sam was your best boyfriend but you shouldn't go for it, you'll just hurt yourself" Rachel said.

"How did you know I want Sam back?" I asked. Was I that obvious?

"Puck is with Lauren and you just said you don't want Finn back" She mumbled something else I couldn't hear.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" Rachel lied.

"What did you say?" I really wanted to know what Rachel said.

"Sam's secretly dating Mercedes. Kurt and Blaine saw them holding hands at the Lima Bean. I'm so sorry" I started crying. Rachel took my head and put it on her shoulder.

"I shouldn't feel this strongly about anyone but I do. I wanna stop loving him but I can't. I hate myself for cheating on him and I regret it so much. Is that true love?" I asked her. She paused for a second.

"Yes. There's that senior beginning of the year overnight trip to Six Flags and maybe you could win him back there" She suggested.

"I can't do that to Mercedes"  
>"Quinn can I be totally honest with you?" She asked. I nodded. "You were so nice when you were with Sam. He made you a better person. Mercedes deserves a guy that'll treat her well and so do you. Mercedes can find another guy because you're truly in love with Sam so I think you should be with him"<p>

"I love you so much" I said.

"I love you too. Now all we need is a plan..."

*****************************At the overnight*****************************

Artie POV

Why did I ever call Brittany stupid? Seeing her so happy with Santana kills me. I thought it was meant to be. Artittany forever. Clearly it's not meant to be because she ran away after I told her she was stupid because I was mad with Santana. She ran away from me towards Santana. But I want her to be happy and if being with Santana makes Brittany happy then I should let her be with Santana. I'm so tired even though it's early. I should go to sleep.

Sam POV

"Mercedes why can't we public our relationship? Are you ashamed of dating me because I live in a motel?" I asked Mercedes.

"No not at all"  
>"Oh I get it. You just wanna be friends. When I asked you out you said yes because you didn't wanna hurt my feelings" She nodded. "Friends?" She nodded again.<p>

Quinn POV

"Rachel I really hope this works" I said, ready to set our plan into action.

"He's a guy, of course it'll work" She responded. I took a deep breath and walked over to Sam.

"Hey Sam" I said.

"Whoa" He responded looking at my pajamas. I'm wearing a tight pink tank top and pink and brown flannel shorts rolled up really high. I started playing with the hem of my shorts.

"I really really want to get back together with you" I started walking in circles around him. "I hate myself from cheating on you and I regret it every day. I was only dating Finn to win prom queen. I know you're with Mercedes but can you forgive me?"

"Mercedes and I broke up like five minutes ago. I don't know if I can trust you anymore" He started to walk away. Since Rachel's original plan of seducing Sam didn't work, I'm gonna try her other plan.

"Oel ngati kameie" I said. "I love you and I never stopped loving you. Please please please forgive me" He looked at me for a second.

"You learned Na'vi for me?" He asked.

"Just that sentence because I love you so much and I really want us to be together again. Cheating on you was stupid and I'm so sorry" Sam surprised me by picking me up and spinning me around.

"I missed you" Sam said. I put my hand under his shirt and started to take it off. He pushed it down. "Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded. I took a condom from under the waistband of my shorts and dragged Sam to the girls bathroom.

Brittany POV

"I told Brittany that it's not cheating because we're both girls" I heard Santana say.

"Why'd you do that?" Mercedes asked.

"Because I wanted her to break up with Artie and be my girlfriend" Santana said. Artie was right, Santana was lying to me. I feel so stupid. I walked over to her.

"How much did you hear?" Santana asked.

"From when you told Mercedes that you told me it wasn't cheating because we're both girls. I told you I love you more than anyone else but after I heard you say you lied to me I'm not sure anymore. I don't like when people lie to me. I'm sorry Santana but I'm breaking up with you. I can't go out with a liar" I walked away.

"Britt wait!" I heard Santana call out but I didn't turn around.

********************************Midnight********************************

Brittany POV

Mommy always told me told go to the bathroom before bed, but I forgot because I'm mad at Santana so I had to go now. I walked over to the bathroom with my flashlight.

"No Brittany don't go I love you" I heard Artie say in his sleep. "I didn't mean it. I was mad and it just slipped out. Please Brittany" Hearing Artie say this makes me think about him again. I still love him. I should be with him. I'll tell him in the morning that I wanna be with him.  
>"AHH!" I scream as I walk into the bathroom. Sam and Quinn are doing it on the floor of the bathroom.<p>

"AHH!" They scream. I quickly turn around while they get dressed.

"Are you dressed yet?" I asked.

"Yes" They said.

"We don't speak of this in the morning" Sam said. I agreed, quickly went to the bathroom and back to sleep.

********************************Morning*********************************

Brittany POV

"Artie I heard you talking in your sleep last night and it made me realize I'm still in love with you. I broke up with Santana. Will you be my man whose legs don't work?" I asked Artie. He nodded and I sat down on his lap.

"I missed you"

Quinn POV

"Last night was fun" I said to Sam. "Except for the unmentionable part" I added. He pulled me in to kiss me.

"No PDA" Mr. Schu reminded us as he walked by. Once he left we continued to kiss anyway.

_**The end**_


End file.
